race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
2KF1 Racing
220px |full name = 2KF1 Teamsport |base = Melbourne, Victoria, Australia |founder = Aidan Keranen, Aaron Reed |noted staff = Aidan Keranen, Aaron Reed, Nathan Cornes, James McNamara, Jamie Cocks |noted driver = Aidan Keranen Omer Said James McNamara Ben Herbert Manolis Sigoulakis Jamie Cocks Nathan Cornes Aaron Reed |FFG (y/n) = y |FFG debut = S1 Australian FFG Grand Prix |FFG races competed = 74 |FFG Points = 747 |FFG win = 6 |FFG PP = 17 |FFG FL = 4 |FFG Podiums = 17 |EE (y/n) = y |EE debut = RFS1 Race of the Netherlands |EE races competed = 70 |EE WCC = 1 (Season 1) |EE WDC = 1 (Season 1) |EE win = 10 |EE PP = 3 |EE FL = 6 |EE last race = RFS4 Race of the USA |GPTCC (y/n) = y |GPTCC debut = S1 Silverstone Race 1 |GPTCC races competed = 185 |GPTCC WCC = 1 (Season 5) |GPTCC win = 27 |GPTCC PP = 3 |GPTCC FL =27}} 2KF1 Racing is an Australian team that competes in various RaceDepartment Simulated Championships. It made its first debut in a Simulated Career in the rFactor Endurance Career. The team later branched out into the GPTCC and Formula FG when they started. In custom team Simulated Careers, 2KF1 is the only team not to have missed a race, and one of two teams to have scored victories across all 3 custom team series. History 2KF1 Teamsport was founded in 2010 by Aidan Keranen and Aaron Reed in regional Victoria, Australia. The team went through changes, before becoming 2KF1 in mid-2011. This section, heavily related to both the RD Forum Racing team and RD F1 Manager team, was created by Aidan Keranen for the RFactor Endurance Career. The two sides of the garage are, although being under the 2KF1 umbrella, effectively run separately by the driver/owners of the team, Keranen and Omer Said. Upon the creation of the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship, the team was entered again using Mercedes cars, with the #4 driven by Keranen and the #38 by Ron Squire. Likewise, 2KF1 was a founding team of the Formula FG Championship, taking part in Season 1 with Team Manager Aidan Keranen driving at first, joined by lead driver James McNamara. Seasons - Formula FG Team Formula FG S1 2KF1 where entered into the first Formula FG season, one of 11 teams given a license, and were given the numbers 7 and 8 for the first season. The team unveiled their new car, the KR-05 in Melbourne along with manager/driver Aidan Keranen and #1 driver James McNamara. The team performed well at the first round, with McNamara leading the Australian Grand Prix before spinning off, leaving Keranen in the lead for the victory in the first round. As the season progressed, Keranen continued to accumulate points, while McNamara got up to speed as well, with numerous runs to fourth place. At the Hungarian Grand Prix McNamara drove a steady race and was rewarded with the race win. Retirements and low points ultimately meant that by the final round, 2KF1 was locked into finishing in 4th place overall. Formula FG Season 2 It was announced late in Season 1 that Manolis Sigoulakis would be joining the team, and making his début for the team at the S2 Australian FFG Grand Prix. Seasons - Endurance Team rFactor S1 The team turned out for the first race at Groningen Eelde with the no.21 Aston Martin sponsored Epsilon driven by Keranen and the no.22 Repsol Arrows sponsored Epsilon driven by Said. Taking the team by surprise, Keranen was able to position himself to victory in the opening round. Both drivers struggled to points for the next three rounds, but another victory for Keranen was the lone shine as the team couldn't find consistency. In Europe, Said finished for his second points haul of the season, sparking an immense comeback as Keranen took second in North America and wins in the 3 Hours of Spain and Switzerland, while Said finished in 5th, 5th and 4th to see the team race into title contention. As the calendar chopped and changed, Said took his first podium in England, before Keranen and Said finished in 2nd and 3rd for the first double podium for the team and the series. But in Russia and Wales, the all conquering pair took a hit, double-double DNF's allowed the competition to catch up, but in Greece, Said took his maiden victory in a performance that steadied the ship for the team. Keranen found himself in a championship battle by now, up against Jimmy Laad and Tobi Kederer. While Said was solid in the races in France and Germany, Keranen struggled, giving a gap of 10 points to Laad leading into the team's home race in Australia. Keranen downplayed much chance of victory, but as Laad retired, Keranen was able to take the lead, and win the championship. Said finished in 5th, with his valuable consistency late season enough to hand 2KF1 Racing the double championship. rFactor S2 As the defending champions, 2KF1 were given the numbers 1 and 2 for the second season. The team cars, title sponsored by Schweppes (car 1) and ScribeSloth (car 2) were revealed after a test session at Phillip Island ahead of the season opening Race of Australia. But while the team felt ready, it turned out quite the opposite for them. Keranen retired from his home race, and while Said put in a stirring effort for a fastest lap, he too finished out of the points. Said collected points in Greece, Keranen finally succeeded with 3rd in Lebanon. But otherwise dismal times were about, Keranen managed 3 more podiums, with 2nd in Canada and 3rd in Europe and Wales, plus a string of 3 fastest laps in a row from Switzerland to Europe, Said managed only 4 more points finishes and a pole position in Romania. rFactor S3 Omer Said announced his intention to retire at the end of S2, allowing the team to sign on team member James McNamara in the second car. But while there was some excitement surrounding the all Australian line up, the team elected to not update the car from S2 dramatically, and as such the poor results continued to roll in. Keranen could only manage 4 points finishes, but was reported to be testing new parts in some of those races. McNamara impressed in his rookie season, taking 10th in the championship and leading the team to 7th in the constuctors with a best finish of 5th in the 3 Hours of Spain. rFactor S4 Due to the team not updating the car for S3, it allowed more resources to be put towards S4, and with a myriad of parts tested by Keranen the season previous, 2KF1 felt confident in taking the titles again. With a new car, new Cosworth engine and a new outlook, the pre-season went well, McNamara was fastest at the test session. Coming to the Race of Australia, the TAG-Porsche powered cars filled the top 4 spots, while McNamara was next best. An unfortunate brake failure denied McNamara a strong showing, instead Keranen was able to come home in 2nd place, showing the new car definitely had pace. McNamara duly showed off his speed in Turkey, holding off Sigoulakis for his maiden victory and first points of the season, while Keranen came home 6th. With the Turkish victory, Keranen was quick to dedicate the Winning Constructor trophy to former teammate Omer Said for his hard work in S1 and S2. Behind the scenes, race management decided that the manner of marketing and driver performance improvement by the team were against the nature of the sport, and as such closed any loopholes regarding them. In Greece, McNamara took a front row start, but that is where the good news ended, with McNamara blowing an engine, Keranen getting 9th (from last) and further restrictions on driver improvement. Seasons - Touring Car Team GPTCC S1 2KF1 entered the first season of the GPTCC with 2 Mercedes C-Class cars, with the #4 driven by Aidan Keranen and the #38 by Ron Squire. Keranen challenged early on in the season, but ultimately dropped off, seeing the team finish in 6th overall with two 3rd places by Keranen the only visits to the podium. It was hinted early in the season that 2KF1 were switching to the Opel Vectra for Season 2, but even this was shown to be not quite true, as the team had in fact done a deal with Opel, General Motors, Holden and the GPTCC to compete in Holden Vectras, powered with a locally build Holden V6 as opposed to the Opel V6. GPTCC S2 (Cancelled and second attempt) For Season 2 it was announced that Ron Squire would not rejoin the team, and that James McNamara would instead drive the #95 Holden Vectra, with the new car unveiled in Melbourne with a silver, black and orange livery that incorporated the famous bonnet lion and side lion/driver of the Holden Racing Team. The initial Season 2 started reasonably, Keranen finishing third in the final race of the first round. But drama struck as the GPTCC were unable to continue running. A new GPTCC was formed later on, with subtle changes, the series began again, 2KF1 again with their rather under-used Vectras. Keranen and McNamara teamed up for 11 podiums (5 McNamara and 6 Keranen), with McNamara winning twice for the first Holden victory and first non-German manufacturer victory, along with a double podium with McNamara winning and Keranen in 3rd. However, while the team finally tasted success in victories, little changed from season 1 despite a twice as long season, McNamara finished in 11th and Keranen 12th seeing the team finish in 5th place. GPTCC S3 The two drivers and cars were kept for Season 3, and a new setup philosophy meant that the team looked into setting up the car more for the race as opposed to the qualifying setups previously. At the first round it seemed to be going well, Keranen driving to 5th in the first race and McNamara scoring 2nd in the reverse grid 3rd race. More solid points at the second round in Estoril in the first two races were encouraging, with McNamara winning the third race while Keranen DNF-ed. McNamara drove well at Kyalami, scoring in all three races, while at Oschersleben, McNamara drove through the field to win the second race, and moved up into third in the standings. Keranen controversially spat out at Elite Two rookie Vimal Ana after his race 3 retirement while running in the top 5, speaking of how "you can never beat inexperience". Results Complete Formula FG Championship Results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) ¹ Season still running Complete rFactor Endurance Series Results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) ¹ Season still running Complete GPTCC Results ¹ Season still running Category:GPTCC constructors Category:Formula FG constructors